A Little Romance
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Blossom's alone on Valentine's Day, while Brick rocks out in Paris, France. Does that seem right? Find out how the Reds celebrate V-Day. ;)


A Little Romance

It was Valentine's Day. A time of romance, love, and couples being forged together in the heat of passion. None of these things applied to Blossom Hunter.

"Sorry I can't make it," her boyfriend since college had said "Got a gig in Paris."

"Brick, you idiot!" muttered Blossom, swirling her finger in the container of special chocolate icing she's bought.

In fact, she'd splurged and bought a lot of things Brick had mentioned to her: scented edible massage oil, two glass jars of chocolate sauce, and a few other risqué items he'd expressed an interest in.

Blossom frowned at her toes, pedicured and painted crimson red, just like how Brick liked it. It's like you're saying you're mine, he'd told her. Her nails matched, too, with Brick's band- Bloody Moon's- logo embossed on the index nail.

"He went to the city of love without me. And he didn't even ask..." She lobbed another finger of decadent chocolate sauce into her mouth. "Jerk face. Meanie. Un-romantic- ugh!" She stopped her ranting when a glop of chocolate fell on her nightie. She checked the time- 10:50 pm. Leaving another threatening text message on Brick's phone, she got up. "Time to take a bath."

As she trudged upstairs, she tossed a scathing glance back at the array of romantic equipment splayed on the couch. "Was it too much to ask for a little romance?"

Brick was late. He knew he was. Letting himself into the house he shared with his girlfriend, he cringed in waiting for the barrage of questions from Blossom. He frowned when he didn't get it.

He knew it was Valentine's Day. He also knew he'd spent most of the lover's holiday on another continent.

"Babe?" He fully entered the house. His plasma TV was playing a string of romantic comedy movies. His bike helmet was filled with tomato paste and dirt, which made him smile. She was pissed.

He jingled the gift bag at his side. Maybe this would save his favorite leather jacket. Maybe not. But it would be fun trying.

Coming up behind the couch, he peeked over, expecting to find her. Instead he found his fantasy tools of pleasure.

"Whoa, baby..." Brick was floored. She'd bought all that for him to use? On her?

He was regretting the Paris trip more and more. He spotted the half used jar of Prime Decadence on the floor. Had she used it? Alone? Or with someone else?

He shook it off. Blossom would never cheat. On him or with anyone. He picked up the unopened jar on the ottoman. "This might come in handy..."

It was then that he heard the shower running. Had she just started? No matter; by the time he was done with her, she'd need another one...

Brick made his way upstairs, barely flinching as he heard all the things she would do to him when she saw him tomorrow.

"...and maybe I'll bleach his hair too. That un-romantic clod." Her voice was sniffly.

Clenching his gift in one hand, Brick braved the bedroom. A silky nightie lay on the ground before the bathroom door. A stain of chocolate was visible. Yep, she'd gone on a binge.

"Why do I even bother?" Her voice sounded miffed now. "This kind of emotional torment... We should just break up."

Brick stiffened. Break up? He'd just gotten her. No. He strode toward the bathroom door and kicked it open.

Blossom turned around and screeched blindly.

He placed the jar on the counter and stepped in fully. He didn't bother with an explanation. He just started undressing.

First, he kicked off his boots and socks.

"What are doing here?!" Blossom demanded. "Better yet, what are you doing?"

He unbuckled his pants and stripped them down with his boxer briefs. Blossom was momentarily stunned as she moved back the curtain.

Her body was bare, her wet auburn hair stuck to her like a second skin. He grinned evilly as her stunned state gave him unfiltered viewing of her body.

"To answer your first question: I'm getting in with you. I had a long day in Paris-" Looking for your present. "And I only just got back."

"Then go to sleep." Her voice was cracked and he doubted the flush on her skin was from the steam.

"See, I have this problem with my girlfriend. She hates it when I get into bed sweaty." He shook his head as he climbed in after her.

"I'm sure she'll make an exception for this one time."

He sighed dramatically, and pulled her back against his hardening body. "You see, I just can't chance it. I heard she'd thinking about dumping me."

She stiffened against him. He took that moment to cup her globes in his hands. Pinching her tight, rose colored nipples elicited a moan of rapture from her. She liked the callous on his fingertips.

"Y-you- Oh!- h-heard..." she moaned, pushing her breasts firmly into his hands.

"Apparently, I'm not romantic, you see." Brick gave another over-the-top sigh. "So I'm trying to get back into her good graces."

"H-how?"

He pretended to ponder it for a while, his hands pausing in their ministrations. "Well, first I was going to surprise her by coming home when she least expects it. And maybe massage her aching breasts."

"A-aching?"

"Quite so. You see, she's very well endowed. Tiring work."

"Uh-huh... A-and what else- Ohhhhh..." Her voice trailed off in a groan of pleasure when he squeezed the globes a bit harder.

"And then maybe serenade her with my voice." He whispered in her ear, "I happen to have a voice that, in her opinion, could melt the panties off a virgin saint."

When Blossom gave a snort, he mushed her large globes together with one hand while the thee went to find her heat. That drove a moan from her.

"And maybe after a little loving, I'd move onto phase two of my plan to win her over."

"Ph-phase two...?" Blossom was writhing against him now. He bit his lip to muzzle a growl of pure torture as she pressed unabashed against his erection.

"It's my favorite part, actually." Brick divulged as he rimmed the entrance to her slick heat.

"Oh..." was all Blossom could respond with.

"It's the part where I bang her into a coma."

Brick's hand spun her to face him, and picked her up. Sliding her down on his cock, he took her mouth, pressing her into the tile of the shower.

"Brick..." Blossom moaned like crazy, her pussy clamping hard and in an uneven beat.

Brick worked one hand between them and touched her clitoris. She screamed a little. "Don't... Tease..."

Brick smirked, despite the tingling at his spine. "But I live to tease you."

Blossom gripping him by the hair and melded their mouths. "You won't LIVE unless you get serious." She tightened threateningly around him once.

Brick cursed under his breath. "You want serious, babe? You got serious." He anchored her lower half to his, leaving her upper body supported by the wall. With little finesse and a lot of power, he plunged into her over and over, hot water coursing around him.

Finally, she came, triggering his own release. When he came down from heaven, he rested his forehead against hers. "And that was just an prelude."

Blossom whimpered, her heat still clenching his dick.

"We still have a few more phases to go over." He stepped out of the shower, Blossom still wrapped around him.

"How many?" she asked as he sat on the closed toilet and towel dried her hair.

He grinned savagely. "A hell of a lot more, beautiful. In fact, I don't think we'll be done until the wee hours of the morning- on Saturday."

Brick carried her into the bedroom, pausing long enough to grab the jar of chocolate sauce. Tossing her onto the bed, he stopped her from scooting away with a firm grip on her right leg.

Lifting the sauce jar so she could see, he climbed onto the king sized bed. "I want some chocolate covered strawberries."

Blossom visibly gulped. "I don't have strawberries..."

"'Course you do." He set the jar down on the bedside table and wrenched her legs apart. "Though it's just one sweet berry..."

"Brick..."

As he stared at her moist heat, still seeping with their cum, he felt himself rise to the occasion.

He shook his head. "Can't believe how delicious you look. I think I'll eat you with dressing now, and later bare."

As he closed in, jar back in hand, he heard her whimper, "Mercy..."

He chuckled. "No mercy. Just a whole lot of ravaging..."

Blossom was sore in places she didn't know she had. Her skin was flushed to rose. And she wasn't speaking to him.

"Hey, okay maybe the plug was too much after the seventh time; but you liked it." Brick defended.

She didn't respond. In fact, she turned away from him, curling into a ball on her side.

"Blos-som!" he moaned, pulling her back against him. She tried wriggling away. That only served to excite his lower half.

"No!" she cried, going wild.

Brick bit back a growl of lust. "Blossom, stop moving or I bring back the cuffs."

She went still.

Sighing, he sat up in bed and scooped her into his lap. "I'm sorry I went all sex manic on you."

With big pouty row eyes, she replied, "No you shouldn't have."

He kissed her temple. "But hearing that joke just before I was about to- Wait, where's the bag I was holding?"

"Mmm... You left it on the floor with your jeans- hey!" she cried when he got up.

Finding his quarry, he was back in no time. He replaced a mildly peeved Blossom on his lap. "Okay, close your eyes."

Frowning, she obeyed. He chuckled. "It must be my birthday. You didn't question me."

She opened her eyes. "I can prevent your reproduction process in three easy steps, honey. Don't make me."

He cleared his throat, knowing it was true. Her sister, Buttercup, was a professional martial artist and took it upon herself to teach them both- Blossom and her other sister Bubbles- his to un-man a man without breaking a sweat.

"Okay, I know I'm not the most romantic guy on the planet. Or the most refined... Or really the smartest." Brick grimaced as he reviewed his qualities. "And honestly, all that's amazing about me is my voice and maybe my bedroom skills... But you know I love you, Blossom, don't you?" He buried his face in her neck.

"I know..." She pried herself away from him and scooted out of his lap. Then, she turned to face him. "And you are romantic; and probably smarter than even me if you figured out you loved me WAY sooner than I did you; and as for refined... I don't really need a snob. I need a man who makes me feel alive, who loves me for me, and doesn't mind being with unsexy, hopelessly romantic me."

He cupped her chin and placed a tender, almost chaste kiss on her lips. "Not unsexy; too sexy for other men to approach. And that's what I prefer. And your romantics totally make up for mine."

She curved her lips into an amused smile. "What brought this declaration on?"

"Just, close your eyes, 'kay?"

"If you think your blindfolding me after last night's Hot-n-Cold experiment-"

"Please!" he stressed. She blinked once, then complied. Brick bug into the bag and retrieved a ring box. Acting quickly, he took her left hand and slid the platinum band onto her ring finger. Blossom's eyes snapped open. "I-Is that..."

"I love you, Blossom. Ever since ninth grade when you told saved my guitar from those linebackers."

She flushed a deeper rose color and looked away. "You spent all summer working at Magic Music to get it, even though you hated that cougar manager who kept trying to get into your pants..."

He crushed her to his chest. "Say you'll marry me. I'll be more reliable, I swear. I'll even quit the band. I'll get a normal job. I'll-"

"You will do no such thing!" she snapped, the fury in her voice cutting as she raised her head to glare at him. "I won't marry half of you. And that's what'll happen if you quit Bloody Moon." She softened her voice and let her head fall to his chest. "It's a part of you, Brick. I accept that it's a time consuming job. That I won't always get you home. I just want to be able to know you'll come to me. That's more than enough. And I would hate for you to sell your soul to make me happy."

"I would, you know. Anything that makes you happy, I'd do in a heartbeat." Brick stressed.

He felt her smile into his chest. "I know. That's why I'm in love with you. That's why I trust you. That's why I'll marry you."

Brick grinned her upper arms and pulled her away from him. "What did you say?"

"I'll marry you."

Brick grinned. "'Bout time." He pounced on her.

"Brick Thorn, what are you doing?!" Blossom giggled.

"I'm about to make love to my fiancée, of course."

"We just went seven continuous rounds, after a nap to recover from the ten rounds before. How can you still be- Oh!"

"You tell me." He pressed his erection into her heat. She whimpered in reply. "And you said you weren't sexy..."

AK: So it's light smut. Sue me. It's the best I could do. R&R please. I know it's a little late for Valentine's Day, but the Reds thing was slow work.


End file.
